The Survivors
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: She was alone after the crash. Orphaned by flight 815. Riley struggles to survive on the Island with the help of the other survivors.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Lost fanfic so don't hate too much :p if you like it please review**

* * *

Kate walked slowly along the beach. Things had calmed down slightly but one question remained. When would they be rescued? All of the injured people had been moved to a makeshift camp, including the Marshal. It was nearing sunset and everyone else had set up fires and were waiting, waiting for a miracle. From Kate's count there were 40 survivors, 50 tops. It was a flight filled with over 200. 150 people, dead. In an instant. Kate was too restless to sit down. She was looking for something, anything that she could do to help.

Kate scanned the wreckage and spotted a tarp. She made a beeline for it and stepped on something with her foot and looked down, hearing a crunch. It was a hand. A tiny hand, that of a child. Sticking out from the metal plane door. She felt a tear roll down the side of her face, so many lost. Then it moved. Kate's jaw dropped as the fingers moved, just slightly, they curled in. Kate leaned in and could hear a faint whimper, barely audible. Kate quickly tried to push the metal door but it was useless, it was too heavy. She dug her heels into the sand and heaved with all her might, nothing, it wouldn't budge.

"Hey I need some help over here!" Kate yelled. She turned back as people slowly started walking towards her. "Come on there's a kid trapped under here!" That sure as hell got them moving.

Jack, Sayid, Michael, and Boone all came and helped push off the metal door revealing a little girl. Her blonde hair, which most likely was stick straight, was tangled and matted and her yellow dress was dirty and torn. Jack knelt down and held his head to her chest.

"She's breathing!" Jack announced. The girl's eyes opened abruptly and she started coughing as she sat up. Kate nibbled on the inside of her finger. Jack squeezed along the girls arms and legs feeling for any breaks or fractures but found none. "What's your name?" The child's head hung limp as her eyes looked down at the sand, broken. She was so…distant. The look in her eyes, Jack had only seen it once, it was a detached look, the little girl looked…lost.

Still kneeling down, Jack picked up the girl underneath her arms and stood her up so they were eye to eye. "Sweetie, I need you tell me your name." Jack said firmly.

The child gazed up at the survivors who had freed her from under the door. Her gaze finally rested on Kate, the only woman here, and the first face she saw after she was freed. Kate held eye contact for only a few seconds before looking away. The way the child was looking up at Kate bothered her.

Jack followed the child's gaze and looked up at the woman who had stitched him up. Her beautiful auburn hair was now tied up in a ponytail. Jack looked back at the child, "Can you tell me how old you are at least?"

The girl looked up at Jack revealing her breathtaking blue eyes. She slowly held up her hand and wiggled 5 fingers.

Jack smiled, "5. You're five years old?" The girl nodded and slipped back into her detached state. Jack stood up and looked at the rest of the group, "Guys we need to fan out. Ask anybody and everybody if they have a little girl or saw one on the plane."

Everyone nodded and mumbled out yes's as they hurried off to go start asking people. Jack held out his hand for the little girl to grab but she didn't even notice. Jack sighed and carefully picked her up, hoisting her onto his hip. She leaned her head into the crook of Jack's neck and stuck her thumb into her mouth. Her mind miles away from anything that was happening.

* * *

Kate looked at her watch, it had been 45 minutes. And still nobody had found anybody who was missing a child or who had even seen one on the plane. Kate sat down on a log and drank a big gulp from her water bottle.

"Are- are you alright?" Kate turned around and saw the pregnant girl, Claire, sitting on a log.

Kate turned back around, "I'm fine." She said briskly. She looked back and saw Claire was looking down, "How are you?" Kate finally asked.

Claire smiled and her eyes moved to look at her stomach, "I'm alright. Better now that the contractions stopped."

Kate stood up and saw Jack down the beach still holding the little girl who was clinging to him. Kate turned back to Claire, "You don't by chance have another kid do you? A little girl?"

Claire chuckled and stroked her distended stomach, "No I think one is- one is quite enough."

Kate smiled and turned to leave, "Right well-"

"I did see a little girl on the plane though. She sat next to me." Claire said.

Kate turned back around stunned, "What- what was she wearing?"

Claire smiled sadly, "A yellow sundress." Oh my god. Somebody knew her. Somebody recognized the girl.

Kate looked down the beach to Jack and cupped her hands, "Hey! Hey down here!" She called out. Kate threw her hands up in the air waving. Jack started quickly walking towards Kate.

Kate looked back at Claire once Jack and the girl were about 10 feet away and Claire could see the child clinging to Jack, nestling into his shoulder. "Is that her?" Kate asked.

Claire nodded, not understanding why Kate seemed so frantic, "Yes."

Jack approached, "What? What is it?"

Kate lowered her voice and nodded to Claire, "She sat next to the girl on the plane." Kate turned back to Claire. "We found her, she hasn't said a word and we don't know who she belongs too. Maybe she'll talk to you."

Jack stroked the girl's back and shifted his body so he was facing Claire. "Do you recognize that woman?" He asked the little girl.

The girl looked to Claire and nodded. Claire smiled at the child. Jack nodded at Kate and set the child down before he stood up. Claire smiled at Kate and Jack and carefully kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Your name's Riley, isn't it." The girl, Riley, nodded again. Claire tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you- do you remember me?" Claire asked. Riley nodded slowly. Claire looked up to Jack who nodded in reassurance.

"You sat next to me on the plane." Riley said quietly with a very clear lisp. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

* * *

_Claire was seated on an aisle seat on Oceanic Flight 815 to Los Angeles. Convenient for her because she had to use the bathroom every hour at 8 months pregnant, but unfortunate because this was her first time on a plane and she wouldn't even have a view. Claire secretly hoped her row was empty so that she could stretch out. _

_A young woman approached holding the hand of an adorable little girl wearing a bright yellow sundress strapped with a pink backpack. The woman was tall with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple halter-top and white capris with strappy gold sandals. The woman paused at Claire's row, "Riles this is where we sit!"_

_Claire smiled at the woman as she slowly stood up to make room for them. "Thanks" the woman said._

_"Oh no problem." Claire replied smiling. _

_"Okay rye, you want the window seat?" Riley shook her head. The woman laughed, "Don't you want to look out the window?"_

_Riley shook her head again, "No, scary." _

_The woman smiled, "Okay, you can sit in the middle, I'll take the window." The woman picked up Riley and placed her in the middle seat before she sat down. Claire carefully sat down after them._

_After they were situated the woman leaned over to Claire, "So where are you going?"_

_Claire smiled, "Just Los Angeles, no connecting flight."_

_The woman nodded, "Us too. We were just visiting Sydney, it's where her father lives."_

_Claire looked down at the girl, "How old is she?"_

_"She's five." Claire's jaw dropped and the woman smiled, "I know I'm young. Only 24. But," The woman looked down at Riley who was distracted coloring, "It was meant to be." She leaned down and kissed the top of Riley's head._

_Claire smiled feeling a pang of guilt and her hand trailed her stomach, "There's a family, in LA, who's going to… adopt my baby." Claire had no idea why she was divulging such private information to a complete stranger._

_The woman nodded, "That can't have been an easy decision." Claire nodded, immediately feeling embarrassed. "I thought about it too you know. Adoption. The father was half way around the world, I was 19, barely had a job. Even had a family lined up."_

_"What happened?" Claire asked._

_The woman looked down at her daughter, "I held her, for the first time. She was mine; she belonged to me and not anybody else. That moment, it changes everything." She looked up at Claire and held out her hand, "Jennifer Carter" The woman shrugged, "Call me Jen."_

_Claire smiled and took the woman's hand, "Claire Littleton."_

* * *

Riley was sitting unmoving by the fire while Jack, Kate and Claire conferred. Kate looked back at Riley, "Well where's her mom? If you were all in the same row and the two of you survive shouldn't she be alive?"

Claire shook her head, "Jen, her mom, she went to use the bathroom, we were sitting in Economy class." Claire shook her head, "I remember she walked towards the front of the plane to use the bathroom."

* * *

_Jennifer looked out the window then leaned over to Claire, "I'm sorry do you- do you mine watching her?" Jennifer gestured to a sleeping Riley._

_Claire nodded, "Oh yeah no problem."_

_Jennifer sighed relieved, "Oh thank god. I have to pee so badly." Jennifer stood up and carefully stepped over Riley and Claire. "I'll be right back." Jennifer walked to the bathroom in the middle of the plane and sighed when she saw the line was already four people long._

_Claire was reading her book when she heard Riley stir. She looked over and saw Riley was awake, "Where's my Mommy?" she asked sleepily._

_"Oh she just went to the bathroom, she'll be back soon." Claire leaned into the aisle and could see Jennifer waiting, "Do- do you have to use the bathroom?"_

_Riley shook her head as Claire gasped in pain. She curled over clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" Riley asked._

_Claire smiled out of breath, "Nothing the baby just gave me a whooping kick in the ribs."_

_"What baby?" Riley asked._

_Claire stroked her stomach, "It's in my belly."_

_Riley tilted her head, "Is that why it's so big?'_

_Claire chuckled, "Yes. My stomach is rather large." She winced again as the baby kicked another rib._

_"Can I feel?" Riley asked. Claire nodded and placed Riley's hand on her stomach. Riley's jaw dropped as she gasped, "It kicked me!" _

_Claire smiled, "Yeah it did." Riley was thrust up into the air as the plane dramatically shifted down. A stewardess came on the intercom, _"Ladies and gentleman the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign, please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelts."

_Claire placed one hand on Riley's head, "Are you okay?" Riley nodded, "Good now put your seatbelt on, your mum should be back soon." Claire leaned into the aisle to look for Jennifer but she was already in the bathroom. Claire sat back and fastened her own seat belt which was good because about 2 seconds later the plane hit more turbulence and those who hadn't fastened their seat belts were thrown up into the air and luggage from the overhead compartments filled the aisle._

_"I don't like this." Riley said to Claire, "I want my mommy." Claire wrapped her arm around the girl, "Shh it's okay she'll be back soon." Just then the plane started nose-diving towards the ground and the oxygen masks dropped down. Riley was near hysterical. Claire grabbed the one hanging above Riley and put it on her, "You need to leave this on okay? Breathe in and out." Then Claire reached for the one above her and placed the bag over her mouth. Riley grabbed Claire's hand and tried to breath as normally as she could while the plane plummeted towards the water._

* * *

"Well what are we going to do with her we can't just leave her?" Kate said as Riley sat unmoving staring at the fire.

"Uh I can watch her for a bit." Claire said, "It's not like I can move around that much anyway."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah we should be fine." Jack nodded and went to see if anybody else needed help. Kate cast one more glance at the child before following Jack.

Probably an hour had passed since Kate and Jack left Riley with Claire. Hurley came by to drop off food, he left two trays. Claire looked over to Riley who was still sitting in the same position, still looking at the fire. "Are- are you hungry? Riley?" Riley turned and looked back at Claire then turned back to the fire. Claire stood up carefully then lowered herself onto the ground next to Riley. She pulled the foil off one of the trays, it was Macaroni. Claire took a bite and closed her eyes savoring the taste. "God this taste amazing." She looked over hoping to have enticed Riley, but Riley was still staring at the fire. Pursing her lips Claire got another bite and held it out, right in front of Riley's face. Finally, Riley opened her mouth and took the Macaroni off of the spork and swallowed. Claire smiled, relieved at her slight progress.

* * *

Jack and Kate were examining an injured guy with a bad head gash and a 6-inch shrapnel in his abdomen when Sayid came running up.

"Hey, hey!" He said out of breath.

Jack jumped up, "Sayid what happened?"

"The little girl. She found her mother." Sayid finally said. Jack and Kate exchanged glances before jumping up and following Sayid.

Jack and Kate followed as Sayid led them to something. It seemed all of the survivors of the crash were there, forming a circle and blocking whatever it was from Kate and Jack's view. "Excuse me. Excuse me." Jack said as he pushed through the crowd with Kate.

Jack's face fell as he made his way to the center of the circle. In the middle of the wreckage was a woman, laying flat on the ground. Riley had curled up next her placing her head on the woman's stomach looking up at her. The woman was covered in dirt and blood and obviously had, had tremendous trauma and a massive hole was gaping in the woman's chest.

"Is she…?" Kate started to ask.

"Dead." Sayid finished.

"Oh my god." Said the tall blonde, Shannon. Boone placed his arm around her and urged her away. Michael pulled his son Walt close, "Come on man, let's go." The Korean couple also left at the confirmation.

Jack looked to Claire, "Is that her Mom?"

Claire nodded as she held her face, trying to force the tears to stop, "I recognize the purple shirt." She shook her head, "I- I just wanted to take her to the bathroom. I didn't mean to-" She hadn't meant for Riley to see her dead mother.

"Well why hasn't anybody done something?" Jack said a little angrily as he walked forward. Jack knelt down next to Riley while Kate hung back. Riley was still curled into a ball huddling over her mother's corpse. "Riley, sweetheart, you need to move."

Riley laid perfectly still while gazing up at her mother, "But I found my mommy." Jack looked up at the group while Kate turned her head away from the scene. The big guy Hurley, Sawyer and Charlie all left, along with a few others.

Jack swallowed hard. He'd have to tell her. Nobody else would. He stroked her hair gently, "Riley, your Mommy was hurt. Very, very, badly. She couldn't have gotten better." Jack clenched his teeth to keep from crying, "So now your mom is gone. But _we_" He looked up at Kate who had turned her head back and was staring at him, "Are going to take care of you, until we're rescued. I promise. But I need you to come with me."

Riley didn't say anything, and Jack knew what he had to do. Though pulling away a child clinging to it's dead mother wasn't something Jack had ever wanted to do. He leaned forward and stuck his arm under Riley to hoist her up. Riley screamed and held onto her mother, "Mommy, mommy!" Riley called out as Jack picked her up. He had one arm under her knees and one arm under her back and clutched Riley to his chest as she sobbed loudly. He went over to one of the fires and sat down, still holding Riley.

Sayid clenched his teeth and threw a blanket over Jennifer's body.

* * *

Jack was sitting next to Kate at one of the bonfires. Riley had fallen asleep and was now leaning against Jack's body as he leaned against a log. He had a makeshift plane made from a leaf and was reenacting the crash. "We must have been about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an airpocket." He tilted the plane downwards, "Dropped maybe 200 feet." He shook his head, "The turbulence was… I blacked out."

Kate shook her head, "I didn't, I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the front of the plane broke off."

Jack looked around being careful not to disturb Riley, "Well it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in." He said confidently.

"Why?" Kate asked confused.

"Because there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. Send out a signal, help the rescue party find us."

Kate smiled, "How do you know all that?"

Jack sighed and flew the plane into the fire, "Took a couple of flying lessons. Wasn't for me."

"I saw some smoke. Just through the valley." Kate paused, "If you're thinking about going for the cockpit I'm going with you." She said firmly.

Jack laughed, "I don't know your name."

She smiled, "I'm Kate."

"Jack." He smiled back.

Riley was jolted awake by a screeching metallic sound coming from the jungle. Jack jumped up holding Riley and joined the group with Kate. Riley had her arms around Jack's neck and clung tighter as the sounds grew louder and tree's started falling. Jack stepped forward and Kate followed. "Terrific." Charlie said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad so many of you like this fanfic so please review and keep readin**

* * *

It had been a long night and one where Kate had gotten very little sleep. She ended up sleeping near Jack, who Riley was huddled up against refusing to even let go. Kate awoke in the morning and sat up and saw Jack talking with Riley. Talking _at_ Riley would be more specific; she still hadn't said a word. Jack looked over and saw that Kate was awake, "Kate, can you take her to the bathroom? I don't think she went all night, then we can go." They were going off in search of the cockpit to try to send out an SOS signal.

Kate nodded though she dreaded the idea. Jack stood up still holding Riley when Kate walked over. Kate wasn't sure how Riley would take to her. In all honesty Jack could've taken her to the bathroom but he needed a minute to himself without a mute five year old hanging onto him every second. Jack passed Riley over to Kate who awkwardly held her in the air for a second before Riley wrapped her legs around Kate's waist and leaned into Kate's shoulder. Jack clapped Kate's shoulder and smiled before he walked off.

Kate smiled to herself, "Okay not so bad. We can do this." She muttered. She started walking towards the jungle when Riley tightened her grip on Kate and turned her head into Kate's shoulder. Kate immediately stopped, "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Riley started shaking and pointed to the jungle. "Are you scared about last night? What was in the jungle." Riley nodded. Kate used her other hand and rubbed Riley's back, "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Riley loosened her grip a tiny bit.

Kate walked forward a few yards before she set down Riley and pulled up her dress, highly uncomfortable. Kate turned her head, "Can- can you take off your undies?" Riley nodded and pulled them down as Kate held up her dress. "Okay now just squat and do whatever you have to do."

Kate couldn't help but think about how uncomfortable this was. First off she was never motherly material. She'd been on the run for years and after a pregnancy scare with her husband she'd left him, knowing she would never make a good mom or wife.

Riley stood up and Kate looked back. She realized Riley was waiting for her. Kate let go of the dress and pulled up Riley's panties. "You ready to go?" Riley nodded. Kate expected Riley to lift up her arms, signaling she wanted somebody to pick her up, usually Jack, but one time Claire. But instead Riley grabbed her hand and Kate started walking forward, back to camp.

As they approached, Jack was looking out onto the water. Kate was still holding Riley's hand and had found something oddly comforting about it.

"You ready?" Kate said quietly.

Jack turned around and took them in. Kate looked determined and Riley looked terrified, still clinging to Kate. He sighed, "Kate you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself." He nodded to Riley, "Who's going to watch her?"

Kate looked down and stroked Riley's head, "There's 50 people here. Somebody can watch her. I'm coming." Kate said determined.

Jack smiled, "Well you're going to need better shoes. I'll find someone to watch her."

Kate nodded and moved to leave when Riley tugged on her arm, thumb in mouth. Kate knelt down, "Hey I'll be back. Okay? I'll be back. For now just go with Jack."

Riley nodded as Kate stood up and walked away. Riley turned to Jack and held up her arms; Jack picked her up hoisting her onto his hip.

Jack looked for Claire to watch Riley, but couldn't find her, and he was running out of time. Jack noticed Sayid standing alone, he seemed all right.

"Sayid! Sayid." He walked over as Sayid turned towards him, "Sayid I'm going to try to find the transceiver with Kate, see if we can find the cockpit. I need you to stay here…keep order, make sure nobody panics."

Sayid nodded, "I can do that."

Jack looked at Riley, "There's another thing. Kate and I are both going, do you think- could you?"

Sayid nodded again, "I can do that too."

Jack rested his head against Riley's. "Riley? I have to go. But I'll be back. This is my friend Sayid. You're going to stay with him until we get back? Okay?"

Riley glanced over at Sayid and turned her face into Jack's shoulder. How was Jack to go if Riley wouldn't stay with Sayid? Sayid leaned forward, "Do you want something to eat?"

Riley nodded and immediately sat up as Sayid reached for her. Jack smiled. Progress was being made. After Sayid had grabbed her she seemed perfectly content to be held by him. Jack briefly wondered when children stop wanting to be held. Riley was 5 shouldn't she be more walking around on her own? As Jack eyed Riley he did notice how small she was, were 5-year-old girls supposed to be that small? Jack shook his head and left to find Kate, it wasn't really his problem they weren't going to be here for that long.

Sayid found a box of graham crackers and an unopened apple juice box and sat down next to Michael, Walt, and Charlie on the beach. He set down Riley and opened the juice for her and let her sit there and eat crackers. She seemed content enough. Sayid was talking with Michael and Charlie when Shannon and Boone joined them, then Hurley.

"So I was just looking inside the fuselage… It's pretty grim in there." Hurley glanced at Riley, "And in the uh- surrounding areas. You think we should do something about the-" He paused and looked at Walt, not sure if he could spell, "b-o-d-y-s?" Everyone in the group looked at him confused. Charlie looked to Sayid for instructions.

"What are you spelling, man? Bodies?" Michael asked.

Walt who was playing in the sand never even looked up, "B-o-d-_i_-e-s"

Sayid nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"No! They'll deal with it when they get here." The girl, Shannon, said arrogantly when Jack came up breaking off the conversation.

"We're going out to look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver, to send a distress signal, help the rescue team." Jack turned to Boone; "You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him move that piece of shrapnel. You understand?" Jack said firmly.

Boone nodded, "Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg? The- the tourniquet."

"I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright." Jack said.

Boone nodded again, "Yeah, cool. Good job."

Charlie was feeling quite useless sitting there while everyone was trying to do their part so he scrambled up, "I'll come with you. I want to help."

Jack quickly stood up, "I don't need any more help."

"No it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still." Charlie said. Jack nodded. "Excellent." Charlie said quietly.

Jack leaned down to where Riley was sitting next to Sayid; he placed a hand on her stomach. "Hey I'll be back soon okay?" Riley nodded and Jack stood back up. "Sayid, thank you." Jack said.

Sayid smiled, "It is no problem."

As the day wore on Riley stayed close to Sayid as he filtered between different tasks. Never forgetting about Riley. Near the fuselage Sayid was helping sort out usable items from scrap metal. Sayid turned around to check on Riley and saw her sifting through metal fragments. Sharp, jagged, metal. Sayid was about 10 feet away and lunged over. "Hey! Hey be careful." Riley dropped the piece she was holding. Sayid grabbed Riley's hands and examined them. They looked okay. He pointed to the rubble. "These are sharp, you could hurt yourself."

A guy next to them also looking for supplies, stealing supplies was more accurate, snorted and Sayid turned to the man. Sawyer. "You have a problem?"

Sawyer laughed, "Oh now you care about not hurting people?"

Sayid stood up, dumbfounded by what the man was implying, "Excuse me."

Sawyer turned to him cocking his head, "It didn't seem like you cared about who got hurt when you blew up the plane now did you?"

Sayid gasped and pulled back his fist before releasing, almost cold-cocking Sawyer. Riley gasped and shuffled backwards falling onto the sand, as they started to fight. A circle of people had formed around them, watching, when Jack, Kate and Charlie arrived back. "Hey guys come on." They heard Michael say. Jack moved to break up the fight and Kate saw Riley standing back and went over to check on her. Kate knelt down in front of her, "Hey are you okay?" Riley nodded, relieved to see a familiar face and thrust her arms around Kate's neck. Kate picked up Riley and turned back around as she heard Jack shouting.

Jack was pulling Sawyer off of Sayid, "Hey! Break it up. Break it up! Come on! That's it! It's over! That's it!"

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled as Michael tried to hold off Sayid.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" Sayid screamed.

"You want some more of me boy?" Sawyer replied.

Sayid calmed down slightly but was still fuming, "Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on! Tell them that I made the plane crash!"

Sawyer yelled as Jack still held him, "The shoe fits buddy!"

"What is going on?" Jack screamed over everyone. Kate shifted Riley onto her hip and Riley turned around to see what was happening but clung tighter to Kate.

Sawyer broke free and Michael handed Jack a pair of handcuffs, "Look my kid found these in the jungle."

Sawyer pointed at Sayid, "And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class, the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath his blanket." Sawyer flung his arms up, "And for some reason, just pointin' this out, the guy sittin' next to him didn't make it."

Sayid shook his head, "Oh, thank you so much for observing my behavior!" He spat.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded?" Sawyer asked. Sayid lunged at him, "Come on bring it!" Sawyer yelled.

"STOP!" Kate screamed. It was rather impressive even with a five year old clinging to her she looked scary enough, or mad enough, to put both Sayid and Sawyer back in their place and Sayid backed off. Kate looked around at the group, "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

After a minute Sayid nodded, "Yes, I might be able to."

Sawyer was furious, "Oh great. Perfect! Let's trust this guy!"

Hurley stepped forward, "Hey! We're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect."

Sawyer looked over at him, "Shut up Lardo." He said irritated. Kate turned to look at him as Riley snuggled deeper into her shoulder.

"Hey! Give it a break." Jack said to Sawyer.

Sawyer backed up, "Whatever you say doc, you're the hero."

Boone walked up to Jack, "You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

"It's a dual band, military spec. Chances are, the battery is good but, the radio is dead." Sayid said to Kate.

"Can you fix it?" Kate asked.

Sayid nodded, "I need some time."

Rose came running up to Jack, Kate and Sayid, "Doctor…the man with the shrapnel. I think you should take a look at him." Jack nodded and followed Rose to where the wounded were being kept.

* * *

Kate was wading in the ocean water with Riley. They were about knee deep, calf deep for Kate. After Sayid took the transceiver Kate stood there stunned for a few moments still holding Riley. Then she caught a whiff of herself. After a day's journey she smelled less than pleasant and she hadn't showered in about 2 days. She looked down at Riley and could see the dirt streaks lining her face. It wasn't that noticeable because everybody was grungy but still people should shower, so Kate decided to wash up. But first, she had to find clothes.

Somebody in the group had compiled all of the suitcases into one spot. Kate walked over and set down Riley and started looking. Not just for today but for any clothes that would fit her. She didn't know how long they would be here for. Kate snagged an empty duffel bag and filled it with usable clothes, socks, underwear, and what not. She already had the other shoes she had taken, the brown hiking boots off of the dead body. Kate turned back and realized Riley was still sitting there. 'Shit.' Kate thought. 'She needs clothes too.' Kate started rifling through until she found a bright blue child's suitcase. She tore it open and it was filled with all kinds of clothes, _girls_ clothes that would fit Riley and a pair of sneakers. Kate looked over "Is this yours?" Riley shook her head. "Well everything in here is damn near your size, so it is now." Kate muttered to herself before she threw the little blue suitcase into her duffel. All of the supplies were neatly organized into piles and Kate took a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap.

Now they were at the beach. Riley, was being bathed by Kate. Riley shivered. "I know its cold we're almost done." Kate assured her. She had already washed Riley's body and was now lathering shampoo into Riley's hair. "Okay dunk and then your done." Riley submerged into the water and Kate made sure there weren't any bubbles in her hair. Riley popped up a few seconds later. Kate pointed to a spot a couple paces behind her, "Okay stand here and don't move." She didn't want the little girl to dragged in by the undertow. Kate had already taken off her own pants but now took off her t-shirt and threw it over her shoulder. She tied her hair up and grabbed the bar of soap, when the Korean woman came up mumbling in Korean. "Okay?" Kate finally said. She couldn't speak Korean. She didn't understand. Kate finished washing up and grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her out of the water. Kate opened the blue suitcase and found a pair of shorts that fit Riley okay and a green tank top that fit well. She put clean socks and the sneakers on Riley. Then Kate dressed herself pulling out a loose fitting pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt then putting on clean socks and the brown hiking boots.

Kate had already put her own hair up but she grimaced at Riley's hair. Years of managing her own hair had taught her that wet knots? Not desired. So Kate gently worked out the tangles with her fingers then did two identical French braids. Kate had to admit little Riley really did look quite adorable now that she was all clean and her hair was done.

After washing up Kate walked back to the fuselage, trailed by Riley. Relieved that Riley wasn't clinging to her anymore. She saw Sayid fiddling with the transmitter, "Is it working?"

Sayid nodded, "Seems to be. Except we're not picking up a signal."

Kate tilted her head, "Why do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one?"

"Yes but what you want to see here" Sayid pointed to a spot on the transceiver, "Is little bars. The bars would show the radio is getting reception."

Kate nodded, finally understanding, "We need the bars."

Sayid shrugged, "We could broadcast blind. Hope that someone, maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that could be a waste of the battery, which might not last long." Sayid looked at Kate, "There is…one thing we could try."

Kate looked at him eagerly, "What?"

"Seeing if we can get a signal from high ground." Sayid answered.

"How high?" Sayid nodded to the mountains behind him and Kate turned around to look. Immediately regretting it. It was miles and miles high of tedious rocky terrain to hike, in the hot sun with minimal water.

Kate approached Jack who was still working to save the air marshal. "How is he? Can you do anything?" Kate asked as she nibbled on her finger.

Jack shrugged, "Pull out the shrapnel."

Kate took a step forward, "But you said yesterday that if you took it out…"

"I know. But that was yesterday." Jack shook his head. "I was hoping he'd be in a hospital by now. If I leave him like this he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up, _if_ I can control the bleeding and _if_ he doesn't go into sepsis and _if_ I can find some antibiotics… he might be alright."

Kate moved towards him, "I'm going on the hike."

Jack turned around, "Sorry?"

"Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it. Not from here." She replied.

Jack jumped up, his concern for Kate's safety obvious, "Kate, wait a minute."

She shrugged, "You're the one who said that we had to send out a signal."

Jack leaned into Kate, "Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle?"

Jack looked back to the Air Marshal briefly, "Wait for me. I don't know how long this will be-"

"Sayid said the batteries won't last." Kate informed him. "Riley is with Claire. I'm going"

Jack didn't like this idea, not one bit, but they weren't dating, hell they barely knew each other. Which is why Jack was wondering why he even cared if she left. He didn't know, but he did know he didn't want Kate to leave, and that he couldn't stop her, "All right. If you see, or hear, anything... Anything. Run."

* * *

Claire had been sitting on the beach watching the waves when Kate showed up with Riley in tow. Apparently Kate was going off on some hike with everyone to try to fix the transceiver. But she needed someone to watch Riley. Claire agreed and Kate sat Riley down on the plane seat next to Claire. "I'll be back okay?" Riley nodded as Kate stood up and went off to find Sayid. Claire watched Kate walk away and wondered why Kate had taken over caring for Riley. There were plenty of other women who could have done it and Kate didn't seem like the mothering type. It had only been two days and she'd already gone off, leaving Riley twice.

Claire looked over to Riley, "Do you want to play a game?" Riley turned and looked Claire in the eye then looked back to the water. "Oh yeah" Claire looked out onto the water, "I don't know any games where you don't have to talk." Claire tried to convince Riley to talk a couple more times but to no avail. Finally, Claire gave up and pulled out her diary to journal her experiences on the island so far. That was when Jin came up. Jin was the husband of the Korean couple.

Jin was holding a tray of some kind of raw fish animal. He held it out to Claire and started saying something in Korean and rubbing his stomach.

Claire smiled, "No. Thank- thank you. No, it's okay." But Jin kept insisting, "No, really." Jin stared blankly at her and Claire caved, "Okay. Thanks." She hesitatingly picked one and forced it down. She picked up another one and offered it to Riley who looked disgusted and turned her head away. Claire smiled apologetically at Jin, and put the second one back onto the tray. Just then she gasped and jumped up. "Oh, gosh. I just felt it." Claire beamed. She hadn't felt the baby kick since yesterday. "Come here, feel this. Please." She tried to force Jin to touch her belly but he left, rather quickly. She turned to Riley, "Riley, Riley feel this?" She grabbed Riley's hand and placed it on her stomach, "Do you feel that? There! Right there, that's a kick! There! There, right there's a foot!" Riley's squealed in delight and placed both hands onto Claire's stomach. "He's moving around." Claire looked at her belly, "He." She stroked her stomach and smiled, "He. I guess I think you're a he." She smiled and looked out onto the water.

* * *

Just before sunset Jack came up to Claire where she was sitting at a campfire with Riley.

"Hey Claire. Thanks for watching her." Jack said as he picked up Riley where she immediately nestled into his neck.

Claire struggled to sit up, "Oh it's no problem. To be honest I didn't mind having the company." She admitted, "How's the shrapnel guy doing?"

Jack shrugged, "Not very good. I'm going to have to stay with him all night. I'm not sure if he'll make it." Jack looked down at Riley.

Claire nodded, "If- if you want, I can watch Riley tonight. I know Kate's gone. I don't mind, really."

"Are you sure your up for it?" Jack asked.

"I mean I should get used to watching a kid, right." Claire stroked her stomach, "I'm going to have one of my own soon enough."

Jack chuckled, "Right." And carefully set down Riley next to Claire.

Claire woke up the next morning exhausted. Riley had to use the bathroom twice in the middle of the night, Claire had been sleeping on the ground going on 3 days so her back was killing her, and the sun came up at 8 in the morning making it impossible for anybody to sleep in. Claire sat up and stroked her belly as she felt a kick. Claire never thought she'd be so thankful to have the baby kick her. Claire looked over to Riley who was sleeping about 2 inches from her. Jack said Riley had slept that close to him too. Riley was scared of the jungle, or what was in it specifically. Claire didn't blame her whatever was knocking down those trees was dangerous, but Claire really couldn't do much to protect her if something happened. Claire brushed some of the stray hairs out of Riley's eyes. Her neat braids were now messy with little baby hairs poking out all over. Riley yawned and rolled over.

Claire smiled, "Hey good morning. Do you have to use the bathroom?" Riley shook her head no. Claire bit the inside of her lip; Riley hadn't said a word in days. She'd have to ask Jack if that was normal. Claire stood up and saw a commotion forming near the fuselage. They were back. The group who had left to pick up a signal, Kate, Sayid, Charlie, Sawyer, Shannon and Boone. Holding Riley's hand Claire walked over to where they were calling people over.

Sayid was standing on a box above everyone informing them of what happened, "As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help." Sayid paused, "But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment - your cell phones, laptops - I can boost the signal and we can try again, but that may take some time." Riley grabbed onto Claire's leg and Claire stroked the back of her head, how long would they be stuck here? "So for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize 3 separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water - I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics?" Sayid pointed to a man, "You? Rationing food? Okay. And I believe a third group should concern themselves with the construction of shelter."

After the meeting Claire decided to look for her luggage, she'd been wearing the same clothes for 3 days. She finally found it and was trying to lug it across the beach while Riley mostly watched. Charlie was sitting down fooling around when he saw Claire struggling and immediately jumped up, "Whoa! Hey. I got it. I got it."

Claire stopped and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Charlie picked up her suitcase, "Thanks."

"Well, look on the bright side. Whoever's this was is probably better off than we are." Charlie joked.

Claire turned around and held out her hand, "Come on Riley."

"So, how's the baby?" Charlie asked as he pulled the wheelchair holding the luggage.

Claire used her free hand to rub her stomach, "It's okay. I think."

Charlie nodded, "So your husband…was he on the flight?"

"Oh no I'm not married." Claire shook her head.

"Oh." Charlie replied, pleased.

Claire laughed, "I know how modern of me."

Charlie brushed it off, "Well who needs men right? Bloody useless," he said making Claire laugh. Charlie looked down at Riley, "Speaking of men her father wasn't…?"

Claire shook her head, "No it was just her and her mum."

Charlie looked around, "So where's Kate? Or Jack, wasn't she kind of picked up by them?"

"Yeah but they're busy, I don't mind." Claire laughed. "Though I think she likes Kate better than me." Though Riley obviously was comfortable with Claire the way she clung to Kate when Kate was around, Riley had obviously formed an attachment to Kate.

Charlie shook his head and knelt down, "No. Impossible." He looked at Riley, "Riley who's your favorite person on the island?" Riley stared at him blankly.

Claire laughed, "She doesn't talk, Charlie."

He looked up at Claire, "What do you mean she'd doesn't talk?"

"Not since the she uh- you know." Saw her dead mother's body. Not that she was saying much before.

"Oh right." Charlie stood up, "Bloody terrible, what happened." Right then it started pouring down rain. Riley turned to Claire and held her arms up.

Claire sighed, "Riley I can't pick you up. Look how big I am?" Riley whimpered in response. Claire turned to Charlie, "Charlie can you grab her?"

"Right. Of course." He leaned down and scooped Riley up, "Come on we need to find Dry shelter." Charlie helped walk Claire and Riley down under the plane wing, which was fully covered from the rain.

Kate wasn't in a particularly social mood. She was setting up a fire by the Air Marshal when Sawyer came up.

"Need a light?" Sawyer asked with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Kate nodded and he threw down the lighter. Sawyer looked around, "Where's Miss Shirley Temple?" Kate looked up at him confused, "The girl that's been practically attached to your hip since we got here?"

Kate smiled as she leaned in to light the fire, "Riley." Kate corrected. "She's with Claire."

Sawyer cocked his head, "Huh." He said surprised.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I just thought you were playing Mommy to her, not Claire." Sawyer said bating Kate.

Kate squared her jaw, "I'm not her Mom, I just found her. She doesn't even talk."

Sawyer shrugged, "Just cause she don't talk doesn't mean she got nothin' to say."

Kate brushed off her hands, "Is there something you want, Sawyer."

Sawyer dropped the topic, "Came by to thank you." Kate didn't reply. "You going to ask what for?"

"What for?" Kate asked half-heartedly.

"For taking that gun away from me." Sawyer said menacingly.

Kate looked at him, "I didn't take it away from you."

Sawyer laughed, "It's sticking out of your denims, ain't it? I sure wouldn't want to be the one with that gun right now. Because everyone sitting out there listening to that poor boy scream all night knows what's got to be done. Only one that can do it is the one with that gun." Kate looked at him surprised by what he was proposing, "Don't act so surprised. I heard you tell the hero the same thing. Hell, there's only one bullet left - be damned near poetic."

* * *

The next morning things had calmed down slightly. Jack had made his peace with the Air Marshal's death. Now that he wasn't providing the Air Marshal with round the clock care he had went and picked up Riley from Claire. He had assumed that Kate would be watching her but Kate seemed more concerned with herself at this moment and Jack knew that anybody, but a child especially, would need protection out here.

Jack was sitting looking out at the water with Riley leaning up against his chest between his legs when Kate came up. Kate paused as she took in the scene, Jack looking out at the water with a lost little girl laying on him. Riley was obviously comfortable with Jack. Kate wasn't sure why everyone assumed that Riley was _her _responsibility. Kate wasn't _mother_ material. She never had been, not to mention Kate couldn't sit still for long and liked going off on these adventures with the group. Kate looked down at the doll in her hand and squeezed its center. She'd found it amongst the plane wreckage and thought Riley might like it.

She sat down in the sand next to Jack and Riley who both looked over. Kate handed the doll to Riley who wasn't sure at first, "It's yours." Kate said and Riley grabbed the doll clutching it to her chest. Jack smiled and patted Riley's head and everyone was quiet for a minute.

Kate looked over, "I want to tell you what I did. Why he was after me."

Jack shook his head, "I don't want to know. It doesn't matter Kate. Who we are, what we did before the crash, it really doesn't" Jack looked at Riley who in the moment was content with lying on Jack, holding her doll, watching the waves crash. "3 days ago we all died. Everyone gets a new life." He glanced at Kate "We should all be able to start over."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry I haven't updated I have legit been so busy! The quarter is ending this week also... so for my OUAT fanfic readers i Hope to have it up sometime this week but definitely by this weekend! Muah xoxo**

* * *

"You look cozy?" Jack said coyly as he eyed Kate. Night had fallen over the camp and Kate was leaning against a piece of metal under a blanket. Riley was cuddled up next to her.

Earlier that night Kate had been setting up her own bed for the night and laid down a couple of broken off seat cushions then went off to find a blanket, because the temperature dropped to pretty damn cold after night fell on the beach, especially with the Ocean breeze. Jack was with Riley and set her down on Kate's makeshift bed. When Kate returned Riley was already fast asleep. She turned around and saw Jack staring at her intently. "You're joking?" Kate asked cocking her head.

Jack shrugged, "She needed a bed."

"I need a bed." Kate rolled her eyes.

Jack pointed, "Look there's still plenty of space. Just let her stay there." Kate glared at him, "She's a little cuddle machine." Jack tempted.

Kate leaned down and thrust the blanket over Riley before laying down next her, making certain to be as far away from her as possible while still laying on the cushions.

That was about an hour ago so now Jack had come by and saw Riley snuggled into Kate's neck. He'd been watching them for a little while. Kate looked nervous at first when Riley rolled over and clutched at her shirt, but now Kate looked relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Kate inquired.

"I'm just going to lay down." Jack pointed, "Right over there." Kate shivered in response; the blanket was only covering Riley. "Are you cold?" Kate shook her head no.

Jack leaned down and smiled, "Liar." Then he carefully tucked the blanket around Kate's shoulder so they both had some blanket.

"Thanks." Kate finally said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kate didn't know what time it was but jerked awake to Vincent's barking and Riley tugging on her shoulder. Kate stood up, hearing the sounds coming from the fuselage. She patted Riley's head and followed Jack.

"What is it?" Kate asked as Riley came up behind Jack and grabbed his hand.

Claire looked worried, "Somebody's in there."

"Everyone in there's dead." Sayid reminded them.

Jack turned to the right and remembered his less than pleasant experience with the conman, "Sawyer." He said.

"Right behind you Jackass." Sawyer replied from the Left.

Jack grimaced, pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and turned to Kate, "Stay here." He let go of Riley's hand and walked towards the plane.

"Jack?" Kate said questioningly. Kate moved to follow and Sawyer held up his hand to stop her and followed Jack. Like hell Kate was going to wait here on babysitting duty. Kate grabbed Riley's hand and trailed after them.

Sawyer snorted, "You brought the damn kid." He muttered to Kate as they walked forward, who glared at him in response. As they approached the fuselage they could see the outline of something rummaging around, and they could certainly hear it. Jack shone his flashlight just barely in, cautiously.

"Pft, I'm gonna shed some light on this thing." Sawyer said and shone his flashlight directly at the beast, who howled in response and charged towards them.

"Run!" Jack yelled.

Riley screamed and Sawyer picked her up running after Kate. Kate fell over onto the ground and Sawyer tripped over her dropping Riley. Kate clutched Riley to her chest while Sawyer had his arm's protectively around Kate as they huddled together on the sand.

"They're gone." Sayid finally said. Everyone saw whatever the animal was dive into the jungle disappearing into the dark night. Kate slowly stood up and followed everyone to get a better look while Riley had her arms locked in a death grip around Kate's neck.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

John Locke nodded, "Boars."

* * *

After people had relaxed slightly and settled down again, because you can only be so relaxed when wild boars just invaded your camp. Jack was examining the scrape on Charlie's side. Sayid and Kate were standing behind them trying to figure out a solution. Riley was holding onto Kate's leg.

"Those boars were looking to feed." Jack said as he poured alcohol on Charlie's cut, "We have to get rid of the bodies."

Charlie's winced, "Bury them? There's a whole bunch in there." Dozens and dozens of bodies filled the fuselage and surrounding area's, including Riley's mother.

Sayid nodded, "More than twenty. Digging will be difficult without shovels."

Jack shook his head, "We're not burying them. We need to burn them." He said firmly.

Kate's jaw dropped, "They're people. Husbands and wives, siblings" She looked down at Riley who was sucking her thumb, "Parents."

Jack looked at Kate aggressively, "I know they're people, Kate."

"Burning the remains, they deserve better than that." Sayid protested.

"Better than what? Being eaten by wild animals?" Jack shook his head, "Because that's what's going to happen. Any bodies we bury are not going to stay buried for very long. Look, I know this seems harsh, but that fuselage in the sun—it's not about what they deserve. They're gone, and we're not."

Sayid grimaced, "What you say may be true, but for us to decide how these people are laid to rest—it's not right. No regard for their wishes? Their religions?"

"We don't have time to sort out everybody's god." Jack replied exasperated.

Charlie's eyebrows arched, "Really, last I heard we were positively made of time."

Jack looked to the group, "Look, I'm not happy about it either, but we crashed a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. It's been 4 days, no one's come. Tomorrow morning we need everyone to start gathering up wood, dried brush, and turn that fuselage into a furnace. Wait until the sun goes down tomorrow night before we start the fire." Jack walked out thoroughly irritated. Why couldn't these people understand that he was just trying to do what was best?

Charlie stood up, "If he's so eager to burn the bodies why are we waiting until sundown?"

Kate stroked Riley's hair and her eyes followed Jack, "He's hoping someone will see it." She realized.

* * *

The next morning Jack announced to the group that they were planning on burning the fuselage. Kate didn't agree. She was holding Riley at the back of the group and deliberately turned her head when Jack made eye contact with her. Kate felt the bodies deserved more respect than to be burned.

Afterwards Kate gave Riley to Jack and went off to find Sayid. She wanted to see if Sayid had fixed any of the electronic equipment yet.

Jack was carrying Riley and wanted to go find some food this morning when he heard Sawyer and Hurley going at it.

"Well if _one_ of us wouldn't eat more than his fair share…" Sawyer implied.

Hurley lunged for his bag, "That's bull and you know it. You're not happy unless you're screwing over everybody."

Sawyer pushed him off, "Hey I'm peachy here porky pie."

Jack set down Riley and got in between Hurley and Sawyer, "Guys knock it off." He said firmly.

"Stay out of this metro." Sawyer spat at Jack. Sayid who saw the fight stepped in front of Hurley and Jack pushed Sawyer's chest.

"What is going on?!" Jack yelled so he could be heard over them.

Hurley angrily pointed at Sawyer "Jethro here's hoarding the last of the peanuts."

"My own stash!" Sawyer pointed to the fuselage, "My own stash I found it in there."

People were fighting over one bag of peanuts. Jack thought this was ridiculous, "What about the rest of the food?"

"There is no rest of the food!" Hurley said he looked down at his feet, "We kind of…ate it all."

Shannon jumped up, "Wait what?" Everyone looked shocked at Hurley's announcement of the food supplies.

Riley had wandered her way in between Kate and Jack. Jack held up his hands, "Okay everybody just calm down." People were already flipping out over peanuts. They needed food and they needed it now.

Sayid ran to the center, "We can find food. There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance."

Sawyer plopped himself down onto a broken off plane seat., "And exactly how are we going to find sustenance?" He asked.

Everyone turned as they heard a whooshing sound and a knife landed on the adjoining seat where Sawyer was sitting, inches from his face. Locke was standing in the back. "We hunt." Lock answered firmly.

Kate looked at him, "How'd you get that knife on the plane?" She accused.

Locke shrugged, "Checked it."

Jack pulled the knife out of the seat and handed it back to him, "You either have very good aim or very bad aim Mr…"

"Locke." Michael stepped forward, "His name is Locke."

Jack looked back to Locke, "Okay Mr. Locke, what is it we're hunting?"

Everyone turned to look at John Locke who took a deep breath, "We know there are wild boar on the Island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The ones that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit its throat."

"And you gave him is knife back?" Sawyer said disbelievingly. Locke did seem crazy. But hey if he was going to feed everyone Jack wasn't going to complain.

Jack looked at him and shrugged, "Well if you've got a better idea?"

Sawyer laughed, "Better than the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I ever heard."

Jack looked at Sawyer and opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Probably decided this redneck idiot wasn't worth the trouble, or Jack's time.

* * *

Jack saw Riley playing by herself in the sand and went over to go check on her, little kid alone on an island without parents. A lot could happen. But luckily for him Riley wasn't too adventurous and wasn't always wandering off, or maybe she was just scared of what was in the forest but she hadn't left Jack or Kate's side since he'd pulled her away from her dead mother 2 nights ago. As Jack walked by he saw Kate admiring the knife before putting it back in its sheath.

"So? Hunting boar, now, huh?" Jack said playfully as he walked by.

Kate smiled and followed him, "Who says it's my first time boar hunting?"

"Uh-huh. Tell me something, how come every time there's a hike into the heart of darkness you sign up?" Jack lowered his voice, "You know what's in there."

Kate paused, "Actually, I don't. And neither do you."

Jack dropped the subject an eyed Lock, "What's your feel on our new friend?"

Kate shrugged, "Seems to know what he's doing."

"Call me paranoid, but anyone who packs a suitcase full of knives?" Probably is a little bit unstable in the head, was what Jack was thinking.

Kate smiled touched by Jack's concern, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're worried about me, Jack."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a problem staying in one place for very long, Kate." Jack replied seriously, Kate stared blankly at him, "So, you want to tell me why you're really going?"

Kate pursued her lips and opened her backpack revealing the transceiver, "Sayid gave me this so he can triangulate the distress signal we heard, find the source."

"This isn't about boars." Jack realized.

Kate turned to leave, "I'm a vegetarian." She said alluringly as she walked off.

Jack looked down at Riley feeling like a fool. Obviously this flirtatious bicker between them was something more. Marooned on an isolated island with gorgeous beaches. Hell they were already basically sharing a kid. A kid who didn't even talk. Jack wasn't a psychologist but he figured Riley should be saying something. "Hey you want to help me with something?"

Riley looked up at him confused at first then nodded standing up. She held up her arms for Jack to carry her. Jack smiled and turned around kneeling down so Riley could hop on his back, he hadn't realized how much it hurt your arms carrying around a 5 year old all day. Jack walked towards the fuselage and pointed to some sticks, "Okay you see those?" He felt Riley nod. "Those are sticks, you need to collect as many as possible and put them in a pile. Jack pointed along the perimeter, "Just in this area, don't go far." Jack turned his head back to look at Riley, "You got it?" Riley nodded again. "Yeah?" Jack asked smiling. He leaned forward and flipped Riley over his shoulder before she flipped over frontwards and Jack placed her on his feet, tickling her stomach. Riley's laughs filled the air. Everyone turned to look, forgetting how therapeutic the sound of genuine child's laughter was.

As Riley began gathering sticks for kindling Jack began to clear out the fuselage. He was growing more and more concerned with the way everyone was talking. Fending for themselves, already giving up hope of a rescue boat, it infuriated Jack. Not to mention about 5 different people came up to Jack and asked what they should do to help. Jack thought, "how the hell do I know? I'm not in charge." Jack was stacking wood when Claire came up.

"Excuse me. Doctor?" She didn't want to interrupt.

Jack dropped his armful of wood into the pile and looked up, "Claire, right? How's the…" He gestured to Claire's stomach.

Claire smiled, "Oh, he's good, yeah, thanks. Um, I thought maybe you should see this" Claire handed Jack what looked like a scrapbook and he opened it to see photo rolls of a couple, "Someone found it in there. They're collecting all the belongings. They're wedding plans for Steve and Kristin. They were on the plane sitting a couple of rows behind me. I remember because they looked so happy."

Jack shook his head, "I don't understand, Claire, what am I supposed to do with this?" He handed it back to her and walked away.

Claire followed him, "Oh, well, um, some of us were wondering if maybe we should do some kind of memorial service, or something. You could lead it."

"Uh, no, I don't think it..." Why was Jack qualified to lead a funeral for all the dead?

" Well, you know, just a few words, or we could just read their names from passports, and drivers..." She said eagerly.

"Look, it's not my thing." Jack finally said firmly.

"Oh, okay." Claire answered awkwardly, "Maybe I'll do it." She finally said.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, sounds fine. Whatever everybody wants." Why was this his responsibility? Claire looked at Jack as he left wondering why he was acting like such an ass. Claire briefly wondered if he was worried over the pretty, young brunette who always went off into the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere Shannon was sitting on a broken off plane seat looking out at the water doing a crossword puzzle. Boone noticed the woman still sitting on the edge of the beach, away from everyone, she had been there all day so far. Boone walked over and knelt down in front of Shannon.

"That woman's still sitting there." Boone told Shannon.

"Mhm." Shannon said uncaringly, she didn't even look up from her crossword.

"Her husband was on the plane." Boone realized.

"Right." Shannon said again in the same insensitive monotone.

Boone looked to Shannon, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What's a four letter word for I don't care?" Shannon snapped.

Boone shrugged, "I just think somebody should go talk to her."

Shannon looked up from her crossword, "I nominate you, Captain America. You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Boone looked at her astonished by her selfishness, though after 10 years of dealing with his unbelievably entitled stepsister, you'd think he'd be used to it. "Yeah well at least I'm doing something. All you've done is sit over here on your ass."

Shannon threw down the crossword puzzle, "I just went through a trauma here."

Boone stood up, "Yeah we all just went through a trauma, the only difference is that you're the only one who's actually given yourself a pedicure." Boone pointed to Riley who was looking for sticks, "Look even the shell shocked kid whose mom died is helping." Boon shook his head, "Just do something Shannon." He jumped up angrily.

Boone didn't have time to deal with the woman with PTSD, not while he was trying to provide his part to help with something while Shannon sat on her ass, as usual. He saw Jack walking by and walked up. "Hey doc, you got a second?" Boone asked.

Jack pulled down the handkerchief covering his mouth, "What's up?"

Boone pointed to the woman sitting on the beach still, "The woman's been sitting over there by herself. Maybe she's having trouble dealing with her husband? I don't think she's had anything to eat or drink." He looked at Jack, "Think maybe you can go talk to her?"

Jack threw a log down, "Why me? I'm not a psychiatrist. I mean, maybe you should..."

Boone shrugged, "I just thought you might want to do it. You're the one that saved her life." He replied earnestly.

Jack didn't know why he had to go talk to the woman but he felt bad. It was the same woman whom he'd told the turbulence was fine. Until her husband was in the section that broke off mid-air.

Jack patted Riley's head, "Stay here." He grabbed a water bottle and a blanket and headed for Rose.

When he reached her she was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth holding her necklace. Jack set the water down next to her, "Hi. Rose, right?" He draped the blanket over her shoulders, "Remember me, seat 23A? I'm the guy that told you not to worry about the turbulence." He looked over at the fuselage and saw Boone staring at him intently, "Everybody's getting pretty worried about you, Rose. If you want to be alone that's fine, but you have to take care of yourself. You should really drink." Rose didn't say anything, or even look at Jack, "Okay. We don't have to talk." Jack nodded, "Let's just sit for a while."

* * *

Kate and Michael followed Locke as he led them deeper into the forest. After walking in silence for most of the journey Kate asked, "Your son, how's he handling all of this?"

Michael sighed, "A hell of a lot better than I am. "

"You must be proud. He's a brave kid." Kate replied.

Michael smiled, "Yeah. I can't take credit for that. I wasn't part of his life. Till his mother passed away, two weeks ago."

Kate shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay. There were living in Sydney the past couple of years. I flew out last week, you know, to go get him." Michael paused in the awkward silence as they trudged on, "So how's your uh-… Riley doing?"

Kate deliberately avoided eye contact, "I mean, fine I guess."

Michael sensed Kate's reluctance, "Well I was just wondering since you been taking care of her an all."

"Well… she's not mine. I'm not her mother." Kate replied. Michael opened his mouth to say something else when Locke shushed them signaling the end of their conversation.

* * *

Jack had been sitting next to Rose for about half an hour before she finally spoke, "His fingers swell." She said.

Jack leaned forward, "Sorry?"

Rose twisted around her necklace, "Bernard, my husband, his hands swell up whenever we fly"

.Jack nodded, "The altitude."

Rose looked down at her necklace which Jack now noticed had a ring on it, "He started having me hold onto his wedding ring whenever we took a plane trip. Always wore it around my neck for safe keeping. Just until we landed." Rose turned to Jack, "You know, doctor, you don't have to keep your promise."

"Promise?" Jack asked.

The one you gave me on the plane. The one you made me—to keep me company until my husband got back from the restroom. I'm letting you off the hook." Rose replied.

Jack gave a small smile, "Well, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." His voice turned serious, "Rose, you shouldn't be out here alone. You're suffering from Post Traumatic Shock."

Rose almost laughed, "Aren't we all?"

In the moment when Jack was trying so hard to be a serious Doctor it was he who ended up laughing, "Yeah, I guess we are."

Rose smiled, "You have a nice way about you. A good soul, patient, caring. I suppose that's why you became a doctor."

Jack looked at the waves uncomfortable, "Thanks but I was just kind of born into it. Family business."

"You still have a good soul." Rose repeated.

Jack looked at her, "How do you know?"

Rose looked back to the fuselage where Riley was gathering kindling, following Jack's instructions, "You comforted me on the plane. And that little sweet pea. You know you saved her."

Jack followed Rose's eyes, "Kate found her."

Rose nodded, "But you rescued her and _you_ have been taking care of her."

"I don't know what to do. I don't have kids. It's dangerous out here and she doesn't talk. Not to me or anyone." Jack confided.

"Baby she'll talk when she's got something to say. But for now you need to keep doing what your doing. Which is leading." Rose paused as Jack looked away, "In times of chaos people need a reliable leader, someone to protect them. And right now that's you."

"What if I don't want it." Jack asked as he looked back at Rose.

"I don't think you really have a choice." Rose replied.

"Rose, after the sun goes down, we're going to burn the fuselage." Jack was looking for any topic to change the subject. "It's just something that we have to do. There's going to be a memorial service back at the camp for those—for those who didn't make it. For everyone to say goodbye."

Rose nodded, "I'd like to be there for that."

"Okay." Jack stood up and helped Rose up, "Maybe if you'd like to say something, you know, about your husband."

"What?" Rose asked shocked.

"I'm just saying if you wanted to say goodbye…to Bernard." Jack reiterated.

"Doctor, my husband is not dead." Rose reassured.

Jack sighed, "Rose, he was in the tail section of the plane. It broke off in mid-flight. I'm sorry, but everyone who was in the rear of the plane's gone."

"They're probably thinking the same thing about us." Rose said as she started for the fuselage.

* * *

"Everybody the ceremony is going to start in 15 minutes." Claire announced loudly. Kate looked up at Claire then glanced back down at Riley who at the moment was being a huge pain in Kate's ass. Since the ceremony was partially a funeral everyone was putting on the nicest clothes they had, or could find, that were clean. For Riley that was her yellow dress which Kate was trying to put on her. Riley wasn't going for it. Kate sighed and dropped the dress on the ground, "Okay fine wear what you want." Kate said exasperated. Riley puffed out her lip and started to cry. "Oh shit" Kate muttered. Kate leaned down, "Riley I'm sorry." 'See this is why I shouldn't be a parent' Kate thought to herself as she wiped Riley's eyes. Kate picked up the dress, "Can you please just put this on?" Kate asked earnestly. Riley nodded and Kate pulled off the shorts and tank top before pulling the dress down over Riley's head.

As they finally made their way to the ceremony a kind of eerie calm had fallen over the camp. The night sky and burning fuselage colors complimented each other nicely. Nobody said a word as Claire started to read.

Kate stood towards the front with Riley next to her. Kate looked around for Jack and wondered where the hell he was, she didn't think he would miss this.

"Judith Martha Wexler from Denton, TX" Claire started, "guess she was going to catch a connecting flight. Um, she wore corrective lenses and she was an organ donor, or at least would have been." She picked up the scrap book, "Steve and Kirsten, I don't know their last name, but they were really in love and were going to be married. At least, wherever they are now, they're not alone."

Charlie came and stood next to Kate, "You seen Jack?" She asked him. Charlie shook his head.

"Jennifer Carter." Claire announced loudly, "Jen." Claire held up Carter's passport for everyone to see. Riley turned and buried her face in Kate's legs. "She was in my row along with her daughter, Riley. I remember her because she was such a great mom. All she talked about was her daughter. She told me they were flying back to Los Angeles after visiting Riley' father who lived in Sydney. She worked so hard to provide for her daughter, I hope wherever you are Jen, that you're resting."

Riley knew they were talking about her mother. She knew her mothers name, and though she didn't know exactly what happened Riley knew that her mother wouldn't be coming back. Riley turned to Kate and held her arms up. Everyone turned to stare at Riley their hearts growing heavy at the final realization of the orphaned child. As soon as Kate picked Riley up she felt Riley's hot tears on her neck as Riley snuggled deeper. Kate couldn't help but wonder where Jack was through the rest of the ceremony and wonder what to do with Riley. Most of Kate told her that the authorities would take care of the child when they were rescued. But I darker, less optimistic part of Kate, wondered what would happen if they were never rescued…


End file.
